


Take a Load Off

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, D/s elements, Dom!Hotch, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Semi Public Places, Smut, here there be sex, married, sub!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Spencer Reid was burnt out, and Aaron Hotchner knew how to take care of his husband's needs.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Take a Load Off

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah. Some smut for now. I've got more, less risque fics coming soon, but I wanted to get this out first.

There was no other word for it, at least not according to Aaron Hotchner. 

Spencer Reid was burnt the fuck out. 

It was no wonder, either. Reid was working case after case with the BAU; he was in charge of his mother’s medical care; he was working on a scientific paper that was also apparently good for the FBI (Hotch couldn’t understand a word his husband was saying whenever he talked about it); and he was also working on another Master’s degree. All at the same time. Add in coparenting Jack, and Hotch was insanely worried about his husband’s mental health. 

It was times like this that Hotch knew Reid craved his Dilaudid, that attending the Narcotics Anonymous meetings became more frequent. 

Hotch knew what would help. He just needed some  _ time  _ to do it. 

That came, at long last, on a Friday afternoon. They were just finishing up a case’s paperwork and playing catchup. Hotch watched Reid from his office window, watched him finish up his paperwork, virtually attend his lectures, and work on his homework. He saw the tense line in his shoulders, the bags under his eyes, the way he twisted his wedding ring on his finger, and the fact that his coffee mug never seemed to be empty. 

Blissfully, five o’clock came around with no new cases and Hotch ordered everyone home to get some well deserved rest. 

Everyone but Reid quickly movies, David giving Hotch a sympathetic look and a pat on the shoulder. Once everyone else had cleared out of the bullpen, Hotch approached his genius. 

“Spencer.” 

“Give me a minute,” Reid said, staring intently at his computer screen.

“Spencer, it’s time to go home,” Hotch said firmly. “Save your work, you can write your assignment at home.”

Reid gave a sigh and looked up at Hotch, hazel eyes worn. “I’m almost done with it.” 

“With the draft of the assignment or with the editing,” Hotch asked, knowing that there was a vast difference and not falling for Reid’s ploy again. 

Reid pouted, sad that his husband wasn’t falling for the usual trick. “The draft,” he admitted.

“Save your work, you’ll do your work better at home anyways,” Hotch reasoned. 

Reid gave in, saving his work and logging off while Hotch picked up Reid’s messenger bag, groaning at the weight. 

The duo walked out of the offices together in silence, and Hotch decided in the elevator going to their level of the parking garage would have some extra flavor to it. 

They got into the family SUV (which didn’t look unlike the government SUVs that they use) and Hotch began to drive, Reid falling into a doze in the passenger seat. 

Hotch smiled as he turned a different way at their halfway mark, Reid blissfully unaware. 

One of the perks of being in the FBI is that he knew where all of the abandoned places or nearly abandoned places were. 

Reid woke up about halfway to their new destination. He blinked a few times before looking at his husband. “Aaron.” 

“Hmm?” 

“This isn’t the way home.” 

“I know.”    
Reid squinted at him. “Aaron, what do you have planned?” 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Hotch said, hiding a smile. 

“Aaron.” 

“Yes, Spencer?”    
“What do you have planned?” 

“What makes you think that I have something planned?” Hotch asked innocently. 

“ _ Aaron _ ,” Reid sounded exasperated. “I’ve worked with you for ten years and you’re my husband. I  _ know  _ what you sound like when you have something planned.” 

“But what if I want it to be a surprise?” Hotch asked as they got closer to their destination. 

Spencer sighed. “You’re incorrigible,” he said affectionately.

“You love that about me,” Hotch said, slowing down as he reached the abandoned baseball field. 

Reid looked around in confusion as Hotch killed the engine. “Why are we here?” he asked. 

Hotch smirked. “Your safe word?” 

“Pardon?” Reid replied, obviously unsure if he heard Hotch correctly. 

“Your safeword, Spencer,” Hotch repeated, turning in his seat to face his husband. 

Spencer took one look at Hotch and swallowed, visibly aroused from the flush in his face and quickened breathing. “Dilaudid.” 

“What’s your nonverbal?” Hotch asked. 

Spencer snapped his fingers twice and Aaron nodded, pulling his spare handcuffs out of his pocket. “Turn around, hands behind your back,” he commanded. 

Spencer unbuckled his seatbelt and did as he was told. Aaron easily cuffed his husband, double locking the cuffs so that they wouldn’t tighten unnecessarily on Spencer’s slender wrists. 

Once Spencer was securely cuffed, Aaron settled back into the driver’s seat and got his belt and slacks undone. Spencer shifted to turn around to watch, his breathing now slower and calmer as he settled into his space. 

Aaron freed his cock from his boxers and gave it a few lazy strokes before looking at Spencer. “Let’s put that pretty little mouth to good use,” he said. “Come warm my cock for me.” 

Spencer shifted so that his long and lithe body was kneeling on the passenger side seat, body facing his husband. He then leaned over the center console and began to slowly take Aaron into his mouth. 

Aaron moaned softly, resting against the back of his seat. “That’s it, baby, perfect,” he praised, resting his hand in chestnut curls, rubbing his thumb along the back of Spencer’s neck tenderly. “Just relax for a moment, little one, keep my cock nice and warm. That’s all you have to do right now.” 

Spencer gave Aaron’s cock a soft suckle before settling, his body starting to wholly relax. 

Aaron smiled and continued to rub the back of Spencer’s neck, content to just let Spencer relax a little bit, give him some time to stop  _ thinking. _

A few minutes later, Spencer came up for air, and Aaron grabbed him by his sweater and kissed him deeply, smiling as Spencer mewled into his mouth. 

“Such a good little one,” he murmured against Spencer’s lips, sucking a little on the younger man’s lower lip. “Now suck it, and don’t you dare make it tidy. I want you to be as sloppy as possible. Got it, Spencer?” 

“Yes, Aaron,” Spencer gasped. 

“Good,” Aaron released and Spencer returned to Aaron’s lap, taking his dick back into his mouth. Aaron put his hand back into Spencer’s hair, gripping it this time and giving a solid buck. 

Spencer gagged briefly, but then returned to his task of sucking Aaron off. 

Aaron always enjoyed it when Spencer sucked him off, but right now, there was a problem. 

Aaron  _ distinctly  _ recalled himself saying that he wanted a sloppy blowjob, and Spencer was currently being very neat and tidy. He gripped Spencer’s hair and pulled his head up, a soft  _ pop  _ echoing in the family SUV as Spencer’s mouth came off of his cock. 

“Do you not know what the word ‘sloppy’ means?” Aaron asked rhetorically, smirking as Spencer whined. “I want you to suck my cock and make it so wet that if I decided to fuck you after you were done sucking me, I wouldn’t need lube. I want you to suck me like I paid you to do so. Do you have any questions on what I want?” 

“No, Aaron,” Spencer whimpered. 

“Good, don’t make me ask you again,” Aaron warned before shoving Spencer’s head back down into his lap. 

This time, Spencer did exactly what he was told to do, his wrists rattling the cuffs as he squirmed, sucked, and, for lack of a better word, slobbered all over Aaron’s cock. Aaron groaned and praised Spencer, encouraging him, and relishing in the whines, moans, and gags coming from his younger lover. 

“I’m getting close, Spencer,” Aaron whispered. “Are you going to be a good boy and swallow everything I give you?” 

Spencer gave a soft whine before pulling off, spitting onto the top of Aaron’s messy cockhead. “Uh huh,” he moaned. 

“Then you better get ready, ‘cause I’m about to cum,” Aaron mentioned casually. 

Spencer dropped his mouth back down onto Aaron’s cock and just a few seconds later, Aaron came with a soft cry, shivering as Spencer swallowed around his cock, milking him for all that he was worth. 

Slowly, Spencer pulled off and Aaron grabbed him by the front of his sweater again, pulling him in for a needy kiss, groaning at the musky and salty taste of his own cock and release on Spencer’s tongue and lips. 

Spencer whimpered against Aaron’s lips as the older agent undid the front of the genius’s slacks. Aaron reached in and grabbed Spencer’s hard, leaking cock, nipping his lower lip. “So perfect for me,” he whimpered. “Is this what you needed, baby?” 

“Yes!” Spencer gasped. “Aaron!” 

Aaron grinned as he listened to Spencer’s wrists rattling the cuffs even harder- not because his lover wanted out of them, but because he tended to squirm when he was being pleasured, and was just tugging on them. “That’s it, baby,” he purred. “Cum for me, Spencer. Make a mess of my hand. Let go. Will you be my good little one and do that for me?” 

Spencer threw his head back and  _ howled  _ as he came, hot and thick in Aaron’s hand. He shook and Aaron stroked him through his orgasm, giving him soft praises. 

When Spencer finally slumped in his seat, Aaron quickly removed his hands from his pants. He carefully cleaned up his hand with the paper towels that they kept in the glovebox before finding his handcuff key and using it to gently remove the cuffs from Spencer’s wrists. 

“Why are you the best husband?” Spencer slurred happily as Aaron massaged his wrists. 

“Because you are also the best husband,” Aaron smiled, kissing Spencer’s forehead. “How do you feel?” 

“Better, a lot better,” Spencer sighed. “Thank you, Aaron.” 

“Of course,” Aaron smiled. “Clean up so we’re presentable.” 

“Yes, Aaron,” Spencer smiled, cleaning himself up with the paper towels and doing his belt and fly. 

Aaron smiled as he did the same and settled back into his seat, turning the car on and starting to drive home.

“I love you, Aaron,” Spencer hummed as he slipped his hand into Aaron’s. 

Aaron beamed as he lifted the hand holding Spencer’s and kissed it. “I love you too, Spencer. Very much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: for updates and things like that. @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: For shitposting shenanigans. @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: For dumb shit and corrections type memes. @officerlucifer


End file.
